In the field of this disclosure, stereoscopic (commonly called “3-D”) images are captured and displayed. Stereoscopic image capture typically involves capturing a scene at multiple viewing points separated by a distance comparable to the interocular distance in order to produce multiple “views” of the same scene. Stereoscopic image display typically involves displaying the multiple views on a 2-dimensional display with an additional optical and/or occlusion layer in such a way that each view can only be seen from a certain viewing point, thus giving the illusion of “depth” by way of “stereo parallax” and/or “movement parallax”. Stereoscopic imaging has many practical applications, including, for example, medical imaging, scientific visualization, virtual prototyping, and last but not the least, entertainment applications such as games and movies.
Creation of stereoscopic images typically involves imagers capable of capturing two or more views of a scene. For example, two cameras may be set up in a “camera rig” with an interaxial distance adjusted to the interocular distance, which typically averages 65 mm.
The “stereoscopic pair” thus obtained, consisting of left and right images, needs to be displayed appropriately. In 3-D cinema, the left and right images are projected onto a silver screen with orthogonally distinct polarization filters and viewed with passive polarizing glasses. For use in homes, more suitable display technologies include displays specially coated with a layer of “micro-polarizer”, in which the left and right images are spatially encoded in predetermined patterns. In this case, passive polarizing glasses are needed for viewing. Another class of display technologies uses a “page flipping” technique in which the left and right images are alternatively displayed at a high frequency, typically 120 Hz or higher. In this case, active shutter glasses are needed for viewing.
It is also possible to construct 3-D displays that do not require glasses. Such displays, called autostereoscopic displays, may be more preferable to some users. Technologies used in the construction of autostereoscopic displays include the use of a lenticular sheet, and parallax barrier, among others.
It is well known that color management is critical in content production. In movie and television post-production, for example, color decisions are made by the director and/or cinematographer based on a creative vision. Color management is used to ensure that this vision is preserved through the post-production workflow and through the various exhibition and release channels.